Faith In You
by SweetBaby-Raye
Summary: They were in Love. But it's just after the war and there are still some rouge Death eaters on the loose, who are still trying to rid the world of non-purebloods. And for that reason their love was forgotten, literally. AU DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

Hey there guys, I'm back

**Hey there guys, I'm back. I know it's been forever and a day since I've been on, but don't worry my time was well spent. I've finally gotten the inspiration of the FanFic that I've wanted to write all along. So here you go, and I really hope you enjoy!! **

**--Bug**

**Chapter One**

They were in love. Really, truly, purely, deeply in love. And man was their love strong and so incredibly powerful. Their love created a magic, worthy of only the gods. Years later their love would be compared to that Romeo and Juliet, minus the double suicide. But these particular lovers had a tragedy all of their own. You see, their love was never even supposed to happen. But it did. And their love changed their world.

Our two star-crossed lovers, were Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Now you should understand their problems. Mudbloods and Purebloods were never supposed to mix. And for that reason their love was forgotten, literally.

At the time, only two other people knew of their affair. The only two people they felt they could trust completely. Albus Dumbledore and Hermione's soon to be adopted father, Severus Snape. (**AN: Don't worry if you're confused, everything will be explained later on in the story!) **

It was because of these two men, that their love was allowed to grow, they hid them, and kept their secrete, not matter the danger. But the wrong sort of people caught wind that Hermione Granger, mudblood extraordinaire, the boy-who-lived best friend, was having a secrete love affair, with who they never figured out, the risk of the Death Eaters discovering who her love was was way to great. And so Albus devised a plan.

They had two choices, as much as it pained him to say it, they either had to end their relationship, or allow it to lie dormant until it was safe for it to resurface. Of course the two teen's chose the latter. And of course extreme measures were going to be taken. To ensure their safety Draco, since he was a spy in the inner circle, would have to be oblivated, and Hermione would go into hiding, only to show up again for the next school year.

The plans were set with tears from both Hermione and Draco, but they knew it was the only way. They were given one last night together in the Room of Requirement, which had been their secret place since they had been together. They had been waiting for the right moment to fully give themselves to each other, and in their way of thinking this might be their only chance. So that night they didn't just have sex, no, they made love.

That night they fought sleep with all their might, but their happiness that was shadowed by a bought of sadness, was exhausting to them, and the pull of sleep was just too much.

And this is where our story begins…

When Hermione Granger awoke that morning, she knew she was alone. She knew he was gone, and that she might not see the real him, the man she had fallen in love with, for quite some time. Tears filled her eyes as she rolled over and pressed her face into his pillow where she could still smell traces of his cologne.

Once her tears had dried, a small, sad smile graced her features, and her hand drifted down and rested upon her stomach. She knew what they had created, she knew the exact moment _it _happened. But dread filled her self when she realized what could happen to her and her daughter if they were ever found out.

Yes, Hermione was going to have a baby, and she had the overwhelming sense that the child growing in womb was going to be a baby girl. But the dread of what might happen to her child soon left her mind when she realized that no matter what happened to the world, or what happened to her and Draco, whether they ever got back together, this little baby girl was proof that at one time they were in love, and that at one time they were happy, and in one time might be again.

After laying in the bed for a little while longer, basking in what she had done just a few hours ago, still feeling his arms tight around her, and his lips on her body, before she slowly climbed out of the be and out of the most wonderful happiness that she had yet to know.

She pulled on her clothes, and just before she reached for the door handle, she turned to get one last look at the room that had held their secret for many months, before sighing a deep sigh, and then stepping out into the empty halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione took her time in making her way toward the Headmaster's office where undoubtedly the Headmaster and the Potion's Master were waiting for her. She knew she had nothing to fear about meeting any wandering students in the hallways, for it was the first week of Summer break.

Finally she found herself in front of the gargoyle. With one last deep breath, she gave the password and stepped onto the stairs and made her way to his door.

With a light knock she was admitted to the room. Dumbledore was of course behind his desk with his hands folded in front of him, and Snape was staring into the fireplace while leaning against the mantle.

Albus seemed to let out a breath as he greeted her, "Ahh… Ms. Granger, we have been waiting. How are you this morning?"

She gave his a small smile as she sat in the chair that was offered to her and said simply, "Pregnant."

There was a small crash, from where Snape had knocked something off the mantel place in his shock. Before whipping around to stare at her, "How could you possibly know that so soon?"

"Professor I knew I was pregnant the moment my daughter was conceived."

"A daughter you say Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore interjected with a frown.

"Yes, a daughter."

"Perhaps you are mistaken. All first borne Malfoy's are males," Snap retorted. "Have you done the test?"

"No sir, I have found no need, seeing as I already know." Hermione was getting slightly miffed.

"Ms. Granger, would you allow me to perform the spell? There is no harm in knowing for certain," Dumbledore, sensing the tension beginning to brew, knowing this would be the only way to settle things between them.

"Alright Headmaster. If you deem it necessary," Hermione stated getting up from her chair. "Be my guest."

Dumbledore too left his place from behind his desk, making his way over to stand in front of her. Pulling his wand out of his robes, he waved his wand in some sort of complicated movement, before muttering something or other, and his wand began to emit a slight glow. "There we are Ms. Granger. Just wait a moment and we shall have our answer.

No sooner had the words left his mouth when a bubble like orb began to appear in front of Hermione's stomach. When the bubble began to glow a pink color, a triumphant look appeared on her face.

"Well there you have it Severus. Ms. Granger is indeed pregnant with the next generation of Malfoy's. And it is a baby girl."

"Albus, surly you know what must now be done. A mudblood, no offence meant Ms. Granger, carrying a half-blood child. Not to mention the fact that it is Hermione Granger carrying Draco Malfoy's half-blood child. Every Death eater in the country will be after her once she's discovered."

"I take no offence of the name Professor, but I do take offence to the two of you talking as if I'm not here."

"My apologies Ms. Granger, but Severus is correct. I would not condone placing you and you unborn daughter in danger. And so if you do not oppose, I would still like to place you into hiding, like we had planned before," Dumbledore said in his annoyingly calm manner.

"I understand where you're coming from Headmaster. But where would I be hiding? Grimuald Place?" Hermione inquired.

"No, I'm afraid not Ms. Granger. The fewer the people know about your pregnancy the better. So I suggest owling your friend, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly and telling them you are taking a vacation of some sort, and that you will have little contact with them. We are going to be extremely careful. Now, as for hiding you, it should be in the last place the Death eaters expect." He had that look in his eyes that always made Hermione nervous.

"And where would that be Headmaster?"

"Well if Professor Snape has no objections, I had hoped that you would reside at Snape Manor."

**AN: Well, what do you think? If you sweet darlin's out there think this story has any potential at all, let me know and I will continue. Comments are welcome!!**

**--Bug**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

For probably the firs time in her life, Hermione Granger was speechless, but thankfully Professor Snape found his voice before Hermione could say something she would regret.

"Albus, you can't be serious? You know that I am young Draco's godfather, he, or any other Malfoy could appear at my manor at any time."

"Yes Severus I do know that. And that is precisely why I would like Ms. Granger to stay with you. Never in a million years would anybody in this world believe that Hermione Granger would be residing at Snape Manor," if Hermione didn't know any better, she would have said that Dumbledore was slightly pleased with himself for coming up with such a plan.

"Let me ask you this Headmaster. Let's just say that I agree to go and stay with Professor Snape, how would we keep one of those unexpected Malfoy's from stumbling on to me?" Hermione asked.

"That simple Ms. Granger. All you would have to do Severus is shut off the floo to all the fireplaces in the manor, except one, and just don't allow Ms. Granger to go into that room. The same with the aparation points, place wards on the house so that no one can apparate inside, only out."

"I see what you're saying Albus, but are you absolutely sure that this is our only option?" Snape was beginning to sound slightly desperate.

"Yes Severus, I'm afraid it is."

"Are you positive Headmaster? Obviously you are aware that Professor Snape and I are not the best of friends," Hermione was beginning to sound as desperate as Snape.

"Ahh… But Ms. Granger you forget that at one time neither were you and Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore looked over his half moon specs at her. For the second time that day, Hermione Granger was left speechless.

"If you are sure Albus that this is the only way to keep them safe, then I will allow Ms. Granger to live at Snape Manor. But surely she must not be forced to go alone, to have only me and the house elves for company. Could there be a way for a friend of hers to accompany her?" Snape asked. And Hermione was surprised at his thoughtfulness, never had she thought that she would fine her self grateful for Professor Snape.

"As I said before, the fewer the people who know about this situation the better, but I suppose your right Severus. I am betting that Ms. Granger is in more need of a friend at the moment, than her potions master," Dumbledore gave her a small smile.

"She is indeed, sir. Very much so." Hermione felt her eyes grow misty as the weight of the past few hours had finally begun to settle on her shoulders.

"Well, there is no time like the present, and plus the sooner the better. I would like you moved into Snape Manor by tomorrow at the latest." He left his place from behind his desk once again and moved over to his fireplace. "Now then, who shall I call?"

"Headmaster, if there is no objections from Professor Snape, then I would very much like it if Harry Potter was to go with me to Snape Manor." She braced herself for their reactions.

"Harry Potter!" She got what she expected from Snape. "You want Harry Potter to come and live with me at Snape Manor? You can't possibly be serious?"

"Professor Snape, Harry is my best and oldest friend. Nobody understands me the way he does, except maybe Draco. And besides, I had already had plans to stay with him this summer anyways. Ron and his family are going to be gone for the summer and so it would just have been us to begin with. And if he doesn't come with me, we will both end up alone for the holiday," Hermione explained.

Snape closed his eyes and sighed very heavily, and as much as it pained him to answer, "Very well then, I have a feeling that if I do not agree you will not be a very pleasant witch to live with, but I also have a feeling that Mr. Potter will not take this idea very pleasantly either."

"Snape is right Headmaster. I think I had better tell him myself."

"Very well then Ms. Granger. As soon as you have your answer, I wish for you to return immediately here."

"Yes sir." Then taking the floo power offered to her, she stepped into the fireplace and called out her destination.

Stepping out of the fireplace, she was met with silence at Number 12 Grimuald Place. "Harry?" she called, "Are you here?"

"Kitchen!" she heard him answer back.

Hermione found him washing dishes in the sink, "Did you have company?" she asked taking up a towel to help him dry.

"Yeah, Remus and Tonks and little Teddy came over for lunch. And I'm pretty sure, that since you and I are the godparents of that child that we are going to be seeing a whole lot of them this Summer." He gave a chuckle, then handed her another dish.

"About this summer Harry…"she began but was interrupted.

"It's going to be quite around here without any of the Weasly's around, and I'll bet that we'll go through a lot less food."

As she listened to Harry talk, Hermione felt her throat began to tighten and her eyes began to burn with the unshed tears. The impact at what had happened during the last few hours, and the fact that she might have to have her baby and raise it on her on her own, had finally hit her full force and she could no longer repress the emotion.

Harry soon noticed that Hermione appeared not to be listening to his, but when he turned to look at her he found that she had braced herself against the counter and tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed. Drying off his hands, he took her into his arms and led her into the sitting room so that could sit on the couch and talk. Harry held on to her as tight as he could without hurting her. He stroked he hair, doing all he could to calm her down. "Come on Hermione, stop crying, please. You know I hate it when you cry. Please just tell me what's wrong."

"Harry… Oh Harry," she sobbed, clinging to the front of his shirt as if he were the only sane thing left in the world. "I don't think I can do this on my own. I don't think I can handle this." Her body was once again wracked with sobs.

"Shh… Hermione," Harry kept trying to calm her. He knew that he should just let her have her cry, and that she would tell him when she was ready.

Soon her tears began to subside, and her sobs began to quiten, and reduce to mere hiccups.

Harry had been leaning against the back of the couch with Hermione partly on his chest, and so he sat up and held her away from him so he could get a good look at her face. Brushing her hair back and tucking it behind her ear, he saw that her eyes were red and swollen, and her face was tear stained. Handing her a tissue he said, "Here, blow your nose, and tell me what's the matter."

After complying with his orders, Hermione began, "Harry what I'm about to tell you, you're not going to like one bit." Her voice was still watery.

"Hermione I'm your best friend, and I'll still love you no matter what you tell me."

"Thank you Harry. You don't know how much I needed to hear that right now."

"You're welcome. Now come on, tell me what's got you so worked up."

She took a deep breath and began, "I don't have enough time to tell you the entire story, Professor Snape and Dumbledore are waiting for me."

"Why-" he tried to interrupt.

"Wait, not now, I'll get to that," then with a nod from Harry, she continued, "Do you remember last summer just after the war, when Draco Malfoy came to us and told us of the rouge Death eaters still free and how they were still hunting mudbloods and half-boods?" She got another nod. "Well from that day on, I have been secretly seeing Draco Malfoy." She closed her eyes when she felt Harry stiffen.

"You've been seeing Malfoy for nearly a year, and you're just now telling this to me," he stood up and began pacing in front of the couch. "We tell each other everything, how is it just now that I'm finding out about this?"

"Because the fewer people that knew about us the better. If it ever got out that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy was an item the Death eaters would be on us before we could even blink. And they wouldn't even hesitate to kill us both, and you know that Harry Potter."

"Stopping his pacing, he ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh, "You're right, as usual. But why tell me now?"

"Hang on, I'm getting to that. A few weeks after we had been seeing each other, realized how right we were for one another, and that we were falling in love. But at the same time we realized that we need some protection. And so we went to the first two people that we could think of."

"Dumbledore and Snape."

"Right, Dumbledore and Snape. I don't think I had ever seen Dumbledore so happy, he actually had tears in his eyes. And he hugged us both so tight and said that if two people with such a history as ours could be so in love and be so happy together that there might actually be hope for this world after all. But that wasn't the strangest part. You probably won't believe this but Snape, he actually smiled at us, and he looked so proud, like he knew that this would happen all along."

"That's something I would have liked to of seen."

"Dumbledore of course knew what type of situation we were in and so he allowed us to use Hogwarts as our meeting place. And we've been seeing each other there ever since. But then about a week ago Draco, since we have him on the inside, got word that information had leaked that I was in a serious relationship with a pure-blood, but they didn't know who he was exactly. And so they were planning to get rid of me all together. One more mudblood down, it's just a bonus that I happen to be Hermione Granger, one third of the trio that destroyed the Dark Lord," she spat bitterly.

"I think I'm beginning to understand now," Harry said sitting back down beside her.

"Hold on, let me finish. Yesterday Draco and I went back to Dumbledore to ask for his help. I'm sure he had been expecting this because he of course, had a plan, and of course, we didn't like it. But we also knew that we didn't really have a better option." She paused, and Harry could see tears forming once again in her eyes, "Dumbledore said that there was a special type of memory charm, that was a lot like of amnesia. It'd not permanent and the person's memory could be gained back at anytime. Draco and I were given one last night together, and this morning the charm was placed on him, and tomorrow I go into hiding."

"Oh Hermione I'm so sorry, I wish I could have known sooner so that I could have been there for you."

"I wish you could have been as well Harry. You don't know how hard this is for me. I don't know how long it will be until I see the real Draco, the Draco Malfoy I love again, if I ever do." She said the last part just above a whisper.

"Hermione you said you were going into hiding? Where?" Harry asked.

"That's another thing you're not going to be too happy about," Hermione told him sheepishly.

"Just tell me, please."

"Professor Dumbledore has asked me to move into Snape Manor with Professor Snape."

"What?!" He shot up from his seat an began pacing once again. "No, absolutely not! I don't care how much he's helped you. You can't possibly move in with him!" Harry exclaimed.

"Snape has already agreed, and I move in tomorrow. It's the last place the Death Eater's would expect," Hermione explained.

"Well I'm not letting you go alone, no bloody way. I'm going with you," Harry had a determined look on his face. He wasn't going to let her talk him out of his decision.

He was surprised when relief flooded her features, and she let out a huge sigh, "Oh thank you Harry. That was the whole reason I came over here. I was hoping that you would agree to go with me," jumped off the couch and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh so you had this planed the whole time," he said looking down at her.

"So you're not mad at me Harry?" She looked down at her feet.

"Hermione how could I be mad at you for falling in love? You can't help who you love, nobody can."

"Thank you Harry, now I know why you're my best friend," she flashed him her brightest smile. "Now go and get you're things together, Snape and Dumbledore are waiting for us back at Hogwarts."

"Alright, give me a couple minutes."

He had begun to make his way up the stairs to his room, when Hermione remembered something she had forgotten to tell Harry, something she thought he should definitely know. "Oh and Harry, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

**AN/ Alright there peoples. There's chapter Two!! Would really appreciate some more reviews!! Gotta know if you like it or not!!**

**--Bug **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine, everything else belongs to J

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling, sadly….**

**Chapter 3**

"P-Pregnant… Oh M-Merlin…," Harry sat down heavily on the stairs with his head in his hands.

Concerned, Hermione rushed to over to him. "Harry? Are you alright?"

"P-Pregnant? You don't look pregnant."

"Well, that because I'm only about 18 hours along," she chuckled.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes Harry, I am."

"Pregnant?"

"Harry no matter how many times you ask me, the answer is always going to be the same. I am pregnant with Draco Malfoy's daughter."

"Merlin," he said again. "I wasn't expecting that." He raised his head to look at her where she sat next to him on the stairs.

Hermione laughed outright at this, "Well my goodness Harry, I don't think anybody was. Snape actually broke something when I told them I was pregnant." Laughing again, this time Harry joined her. "Come on now, lets go pack your things."

A while later Hermione and Harry both emerged into Dumbledore's office. "Ah… Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter. I'm so glad you've finally arrived. Severus has gone ahead to the Manor to make sure everything is prepared for your stay. I though you might have more luggage Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore looked questionably at Harry's one suit case.

"Harry and I have been talking Headmaster. And we agreed that it would be unfair for Harry to have to spend the entire summer away from his home and from the Lupin's who in fact spend quite a bit of time at Grimuald Place. Especially young Teddy, Harry is after all his godfather. And so Harry will only stay this week with me to make sure I'm settled, and then will continue to come on weekends," Hermione explained.

"_More like she told me and I agreed at the expense of my life," _Harry thought with a roll of his eyes.

"Well then, it seems you have everything in order. What about your things Ms. Granger?"

"Everything I own is here sir, since I sold my parents house just before school began," Hermione told him, trying to suppress such awful memories. Harry, sensing her distress gave her hand a slight squeeze, which she returned with a grateful smile.

"Yes of course. You and Mr. Potter are allowed to stay the night here. And then bright and early we shall get you settled into Snape Manor."

The next morning found, once again, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter in the office of Albus Dumbledore with their luggage at their feet, waiting for Snape so they could floo to his manor.

They had not been waiting too long when the man himself emerged into the Headmaster's office. "I apologize for my tardiness, it took a little more time than I anticipated to calm the house elves of Snape Manor."

"What do you mean by "calm" them Professor?" Hermione asked with a frown, a bit apprehensive.

"They were more than excited at the prospect of once again having guests at the Manor. They have of course taken it upon themselves to clean the entire place from top to bottom. I am sure that there are a few of the rooms will have to be repainted because of this." Hermione giggled. "But I feel you will be very pleased with the living accommodations that they have prepared for the two of you. Now if there are no further delay's we should get going."

"Severus, why don't you and Mr. Potter go on ahead. I would like to have a quick word with Ms. Granger," Dumbledore stated. Then with a nod, Harry and Snape both disappeared into the green flames.

"Headmaster?" Hermione inquired as the two of them had gone.

"Ms. Granger, I know that you are apprehensive about having to spend so much time with Severus, a man you hardly know outside the walls of this school, but I do wish you would give him a chance. You might just discover that the two of you have more in common then you believe."

A few minutes later Hermione emerged in the foyer of Snape Manor. The place we even more extravagant then she had imagined. "Wow…" she breathed taking in the surroundings. It was much grander then she had expected, definitely un-Snapeish.

"You are impressed Ms. Granger?" Snape asked from the doorway.

"Yes sir. It's so…" she couldn't find the right words.

But thankfully Snape found them for her, "Unexpected?"

Hermione grinned sheepishly, "Yes."

"This was my Father and Mother's home before it was mine. A wedding present from my father parents. My mother decorated every room herself she loved this house," Snape explained. "Now then if you will follow me, I have already shown Mr. Potter to his room."

Snape led her out of the foyer and up a beautiful, winding, mahogany stair case. "The house elves have prepared for the two of you something similar to a flat. You have your separate bed rooms, with a sitting room between them, along with a bathroom. I also took the liberty of putting your rooms on the same floor as the Snape library. I thought you might appreciate having something to do during your stay here."

Hermione's eyes brightened at the thought of what might possibly reside inside the Snape Family Library. "Thank you Professor, thank you very much."

"No need for thanks Ms. Granger. In your condition you need to be kept as stress free, and as happy as possible. And since you are under my care, I intend to see to that. Here we are Ms. Granger," he stated when they came to some elaborate set of French doors at the top of the stair case.

The room was beautiful to say the least, thought not as elaborate as the doors, but beautiful none the less. Elegant, that was the word she was looking for. The walls were painted a deep green, not unlike the Slytherin emerald, which Hermione found extremely comforting. The furniture about the room consisted of two cream colored couches that face each other in the middle of the room. There was a beautifully crafted book shelf against one wall that Hermione soon realized was filled with her own personal collection of books. On the wall adjacent to the book shelf was a rather large window with a seat, where she guessed she would be spending quite a bit of time. And then on the opposite wall was an exquisite white desk, clearly her studious nature was anticipated. Looking around the room she noticed various paintings that adorned the walls, simple but beautiful. She smiled, it was perfect. She told Snape so.

"I'm glad you like it. You're bedroom is to the right, Mr. Potters to the left, I believe he's already in there unpacking his bags. Before I go Ms. Granger I would like you to meet someone. Kenni!" he called with a snap of his fingers.

A younger looking house elf appeared next to them. "Ms. Granger this is Kenni, I have assigned him to you. He's a free elf, but I just can't seem to get rid of him," Snape looked at the elf who had a big grin on his face.

"Master Severus!" the elf scolded. "My family has been with your family for many, many years! Since the Snape family's been at this house. You couldn't get rid of me if you kicked me out the door!" the little elf put his hands of his hips and looked pointedly at Snape. Then leaning over to whisper to Hermione, "And believe you me Missy, he's tried it." Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the little creature.

"As you can see Ms. Granger, he's a little outspoken. That's why I thought he would be a good companion for you."

"Thank you Professor Snape, I'm sure Kenni will be a great help," Hermione smiled brightly at the elf.

"Ms. Granger since at this moment I am not your Professor, I do not think that you should call me as such. Draco likes to call me Sev, and he is the only one I allow to do so. But if you like, I give you leave to do the same. Due to your relationship with Draco, that is."

Hermione thought for a moment, and then replied, "I will only agree to call you Sev if you stop all of this "Ms. Granger" nonsense. Hermione will do just fine."

With a nod, Snape excused himself, saying that he had business to attend to and that he would see the two of them at dinner, leaving Hermione with Kenni. Looking down at the elf, Hermione smiled once again, "Well Kenni, how about you show me to my room."

"Of course Missy, just follow me right over here, and Kenni will help you get unpacked," he complied taking Hermione's hand and leading her over to a door on the far side of the room.

Hermione let out a gasp upon entering her bedroom, it was unlike anything she had ever seen before. She really didn't like things to extravagant, and thankfully this room was not, but it was elegant, and just right for her.

Her bed was unique, there was no bed set, just two mattresses stacked on the floor. But they looked unbelievably soft, and Hermione couldn't wait to try the out. There were seven or eight pillows (she didn't feel like counting them right now) alternating in gold and cream colors. The comforter was the same cream with gold accents, along with the walls. There was a wardrobe against one wall, and another window with a seat against the other. And that was it, simple yet beautiful. Perfect once again.

During her looking about the room, there was a knock at her bedroom door. "Hermione? It's me Harry, can I come in?"

"Sure," Hermione called back.

Harry entered her bedroom and let out a whistle, "This is nice, very you."

"Yes I know. What's yours look like?"

"Different. Not anything like yours. Mostly blue, and I have bed posts," he laughed, sitting on her bed. "I guess they didn't spend as much time on mine since they knew I'm not going to be spending as much time here as you."

"Probably," Hermione agreed.

Harry nodded and said, "Come on, we don't have much time until dinner, lets get you unpacked and get ready."

**AN/ Okie Dokie there's number three. I hoped you liked it, and our dear Mr. Draco Malfoy makes an appearance in the next chapter!! So be sure to tune in!!**

**Jeeze….. I'm starting to sound like a commercial……. Anyhoo…. Review!!**

**--Bug**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Hermione Granger had been residing at Snape Manor for close to eight weeks now, and for the last week and a half she had been feeling the full effects of her pregnancy. On this particular Saturday morning Harry found her in their bathroom throwing up all the food she had eaten the day before. With a slight smile and shake of his head, he got a washcloth down from the rack and ran it under the facet. Moving her hair out of the way, he gently placed it on the back of her neck. Kneeling down beside her, he proceeded to rub her back.

Leaning back against the wall she gave him a grateful smile. "Who knew something no bigger than a sea monkey could wreak such havoc on my body?" Her legs were still a bit shaky when she stood up to brush her teeth.

Though she was feeling miserable at the moment, Harry knew she was so very happy. And Harry was happy for her. But some nights when he was at the manor, he heard her cry in her room when she was supposed to be asleep. He didn't even have to ask what was wrong, he already knew. He also knew that she was going to have a lot of hell to face when they returned to school in a few weeks time. She was going to be subject to a lot of ridicule, and he knew that to some questions she wouldn't have the answer to. But then somehow he knew, he just, knew that she would be alright. She was Hermione Granger after all.

"Missy Mione! Missy Mione, you awake?" they hear Kenni's voice coming from the sitting room.

"Here I am Kenni," Hermione said as her and Harry exited the bathroom.

"Good Morning Missy Mione, Mr. Harry. Morning sickness again Missy?" the elf asked.

"Yes Kenni, I have a feeling I'm stuck with it for the long haul," Hermione sighed.

"Don't worry Missy, we talk to Master Severus at breakfast about a potion," Kenni said with a nod. "Speaking of Master Severus, he is waiting in the dining room."

"Alright Kenni, tell him we're coming." Nodding, he was gone with a pop.

"Come on Mr. Potter, I'm feeling a tad bit hungry," Hermione told him with a laugh as they headed down the stairs.

Later down stairs in the dining room in which breakfast was being served, Snape and Harry stared at Hermione with astonishment. "Hermione, knowing of your recent stomach problems, I must advise against eating such a quantity of food at that speed," Snape told her in his shock.

Hermione had piled her plate with a quantity of food that Harry had only seen on the plates of Ron Weasly. He watched her swallow what she had in her mouth before she responded to Snape. "But I'm hungry," she stated meekly, a slight blush gracing her cheeks.

"Yes child I can see that, it's to be expected. But your breakfast is going nowhere, and you have plenty of time to eat it, I'm just suggesting a more calm approach to consuming it," Snape explained.

"I'll try Sev, I just got caught up in the moment," Hermione grinned. "Did Kenni talk to you about the morning sickness potion?"

"Yes he did. I had expected that you would require it at some point in time, so I took the liberty of making you some earlier. The vials are in my study, when you need them."

"Thank you Sev, I appreciate it," Hermione of course gave him one of her bright, award-winning smiles.

"You're welcome Hermione." Harry just shook his head as he watched the two converse. They see to have formed some sort of kinship. He had never seen Snape treat any one the way he treated Hermione. It was like the two had known each other all their lives. He had often wondered if this was how Hermione was with her father, before he had been killed.

--

It was early that next Monday morning when Hermione woke up sick. She had not had an opportunity to retrieve the morning sickness potion from Snape over the weekend, for she had been busy trying to catch up on all that she had missed during the week with Harry.

After spending a good part of the morning vomiting in her bathroom Hermione made her way down the stairs, and into Severus' study on the ground floor. She had, since she moved into the manor, thought the doors that opened up his study were absolutely marvelous. Snape had told her that the office had once belonged to his father, Balthazar Snape, and that wood carving was a hobby of some sort to him. The doors, like the stair case was a dark mahogany, and carved into the facing were any type of mythical creature imaginable. Absolutely breathtaking.

Knocking gently with the brass knocker happily situated in the center of one of the doors, Hermione was admitted to the room by Snape's muffled voice. He looked up at her when she took a seat in one of the amazingly comfortable chairs in front of his desk. Reaching over he opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out a case of vials. "I had figured you had forgotten, and was expecting you."

Taking the case from him, she smiled, "Thank you doesn't express how grateful I am."

"No thanks necessary Hermione," he stated, this time not looking up from his work.

A silence passed between them for a moment, until Hermione stood up and asked, "Sev, may I look at the books you have in here?" Raising his head he saw her eying the book shelf that lined the wall behind him.

"I don't see why not."

With an excited smile, Hermione moved around the desk and begin to gently run her hand over the spines. She could tell just by looking and feeling the soft leather of the covers that theses books were very old. Probably older than she had ever had the chance to handle. "You may take one down, instead of just admiring them," she heard his voice from behind her. Very carefully she selected one and brought it back to where she had been sitting before. Making herself comfortable, she settled down and began flipping through it pages.

For a while they sat in a comfortable silence, only taking a break when Kenni brought them tea and sandwiches. As they ate, Snape was compelled to ask her a question. "Hermione you said before that you baby is going to be a girl?"

"Yes. A beautiful, blue eyed, blond, curly haired, baby girl," she answered smiling at the thought.

"I imagine she will be. Malfoy genes are very dominant. Have you begin thinking of any names?"

"Picking out her name was not very hard. When I realized that I was going to have a daughter, I knew instantly what I was going to name her."

"And what would that be Hermione?" Snape was intrigued now.

"Indigo Narcissa Malfoy. Indigo was my grandmother's name, and I've always loved it, and promised my self that when I had a baby girl that's what I would name her. Then I also knew how close Draco is to his mother, and how much he loves her. And so I added the Narcissa in there thinking her will appreciate it." Hermione told him.

"Indigo Narcissa Malfoy," Snape repeated as if digesting the name. "I think it is the perfect name for the child of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. But let me ask you this Hermione. What happens if you are still in this… situation… when Indigo is born?"

"I had been thinking about that during the extra time I didn't have to think on a baby name. Indigo will be born sometime in February, and if my situation is still the same, then I will call her Indigo Granger, until her rightful name can be bestowed."

"That is wise Hermione. Where will you live when you graduate?"

"Well my parents left me a reasonable amount of money, and when I graduate, if the circumstances are still the same, I will more than likely live with Harry until I can get a flat of my own," she answered.

"My reason for asking you these questions is-" he began but was interrupted when Kenni burst into the room.

"Master Severus!! Missy Mione!! Mr. Malfoy the younger is here!" the elf panted, clutching his chest. "We is trying to stall him, but he is on his way!!"

Both Severus and Hermione had leapt out of their seats, and Snape immediately took action. "Kenni! Take Hermione back to her room, use the back stairs," he commanded placing his hand on the wall next to the book shelf, which opened up to revile a stair case. "Hermione you must remain in your room until I come and get you."

"I will Sev, don't worry about me," Hermione said as Kenni dragged her to the stair case.

The door had just barley slid closed behind them when Draco Malfoy himself entered the office. "Hello Sev, long time no see."

**AN/ Whew! That was close! Sorry I left you guys hanging like that, but I'm in the middle of putting the finishing touches on my National History Day Project!! Me and my Partner are going to compete at nationals in D.C. on the 13****th**** !! I'll be gone for 10 days so it might be a while before I'm able to update. But I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!!**

**--Bug **


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ So sorry for the long wait

**AN/ So sorry for the long wait!! I managed to do a little writing on the plane ride home, so that I would be ready to post when I got back! So here we go with Chapter 5!!**

**--Bug**

**Chapter 5**

"Hello Sev, long time no see," Draco Malfoy himself breezed through the doors of Snape's office. "Something wrong Sev? You look a little flustered," Draco frowned sitting in the chair that Hermione herself had been sitting only moments before.

"Absolutely not. What reasons would I have to be flustered?" Snape put off, taking again his seat behind his desk.

Raising a single blond eyebrow Draco sized his godfather up. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were hiding something from me Sev," but then glancing down and noticing the second cup of tea on the desk, "or someone."

"Though you are my godson, not every thing I do in my home is a concern of yours," then with a wave of his had the cups and plates of sandwiches vanished.

"Alright, no need to get touchy. I came here today to ask your advice on something. To get your opinion more like it," Draco stated with his eyes downcast.

"Yes Draco what is it?" Snape had an itching feeling that this had something to do with "the someone" he was hiding.

"I've been feeling rather off lately. Like I've lost something, like something's missing. But I can't for the life of me remember what it is. But I've searched my room, went through all my belongings and there is nothing gone. Something's just not right."

Snape had watched the young man's face as he spoke. He could see that longing look, that lost atmosphere clouding his features. He sometimes found Hermione in that state. But then the boy continued, "And then there are these dreams…" he trailed off.

"What kind of dreams Draco?" Snape asked though he knew what was coming.

"There about a girl," he answered, but then upon seeing Snape raise his eyebrows he hastily continued, "Not what you're thinking Sev. These dreams are different. I can hear her laughing, and what a beautiful laugh she has I've never heard anything like it," as he was speaking, his eyes glazed over and he let a small smile form. "Sometimes I also hear her singing, but I don't hear any words. And it's like I know there are words there, but I only hear the melody…" he trailed off here with a far away look, and Snape knew he was remembering.

Snape knew he was pressing his luck, but he couldn't stop himself from asking, "Who is she Draco?"

"That's what madding about Sev, I don't even know. This girl, this girl I dream about her almost every night, and all I ever see of her is her eyes. But these aren't just any eyes, no, I would know these eyes anywhere. I can't seem to get them off my mind."

"What makes these eyes so special, Draco?"

"They're big and round, and she has the most perfect eyelashes. But that's not what's so unique. I've never seen eyes colored like this."

"Like what," Snape was curious now.

"Whiskey," was all he said.

"What?"

Draco gave a small chuckle, "Her eyes are the color of whiskey."

Severus allowed a small smile, _"He's right,"_ he thought, _"Just like the amber color of the fire whiskey." _Then out loud he said, "I can't think of any other person who would have thought up that comparison. What was it that you needed my opinion on Draco?"

"Well I'm having dreams about this girl I don't even know, and the weird thing is, I think I'm in love with her. What does this mean Sev? What should I do?"

"I don't know what it means Draco. But let me ask you this. Are you happy?"

It took him a moment before he answered. "I actually haven't been this happy in along time," Draco replied with a look of realization on his face.

"Then I don't your problem."

"Beg you pardon?"

"Draco, if these dreams are making you happy, and they are really causing you know harm, then I don't see what your problem is," his godfather told him.

Draco gave a deep sigh before standing up from his seat in front of the desk, "I guess you're right Sev, there's really not a problem, except not knowing who this girl is. That's really what's driving me up the wall…" he trailed off.

Snape stood up as well, "Draco, I want you to promise me something. If you suddenly realized who this girl is, then I want you to come strait to me. Do you understand?"

"Yeah Sev, I do. But why is knowing who she is so important, that I have to come and tell you all about it?"

"Because Draco, I think you and me both know, that these dreams you're having aren't just dreams," something flashed across Draco's face as he said this. "It could very well be a matter of life and death Draco."

"You _are _hiding something Sev. I knew it…"

"You must tell no one else of these dreams Draco, like I said before a matter of life or death."

"Yes, I heard you the first time. But whose life, whose death?" the younger demanded.

"Yours and the girl of your dream's."

After finally sending a very confused Mr. Malfoy the younger home, Severus Snape released a heavy sigh, and then rubbing his hands over his face, he went off in search of Hermione Granger.

Upon reaching her suite he was rushed by the girl as soon as he stepped through the door. "Sev! Is Draco gone? What did he want? Is he alright? How did he look? What-" she began at such a fast pace that he could hardly make out what she was asking.

"Hermione," he interrupted gently. "You must calm down, and then I will tell you why young Draco came to see me today."

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself down before leading him over to the sofa so that they could talk. She listened quietly as he explained what went on between the two men, as he left nothing out. "That's not the first time he's said that my eyes are the color of whiskey, but of course he doesn't remember that," she said sadly. Then with a shaky breath, "But I guess that means he really is dreaming of me then."

"Yes it does. I told him not to mention his dreams to any one, and hopefully for once in his life he'll listen to me."

"We can only hope. Draco is a smart boy, maybe he'll think about the consequences this time, before he acts. Though the past does not serve as good evidence," she said with a smile, which he returned.

"No it certainly does not. I suppose I will leave you now, and see you later on at dinner," he stated as he stood up to exit.

"Wait a moment Sev, before we were interrupted earlier, you were going to tell me something. What was it?" she asked as he turned to leave.

"Oh that. I don't think now's the right time to speak of such things. You've had a busy day, and you need your rest, you and Indigo both. But when the time is right I'll tell you then," he explained. Then with a nod of his head he left her suite, and she didn't see nor hear of him until dinner that night.

**Hey, I'm so very sorry for such a long wait!! But there was Chapter 5, and I will be starting 6 immediately, so you don't have to wait so long for the next update!!**

**Hope you enjoyed!!**

**P.S. Would really like some more reviews!! If I don't know that people like this story then I see no reason to continue!! Just to let you know…..**

**--Bug**


	6. Chapter 6

AN/ Hey there peoples

**AN/ Hey there peoples!! So, So very sorry for such a long wait!! But this summer has been like none I ever had before… But anyhooooo…. On With the Story!!**

**P.S. I can't believe that I forgot to add this earlier….. But Of course, I own nothing that has to do with Harry Potter…. **

**Chapter Six**

Suddenly those residing at Snape Manor found the weekend upon them, Hermione was currently, much to the dismay of Kenni, pacing frantically across the living room of her suite, impatiently awaiting Harry Potter for his weekend visit.

Kenni clearly distressed was following every step Hermione made around the room. "Missy Mione!" the small elf pleaded with her for what seemed the thousandth time. "Master Severus specifically told Kenni that he was supposed to watch out for Missy, and not to let her do too much, especially in her condition! And Missy's been running around this room now for over an hour! Please, please just sit down for a bit! Please!" Kenni begged.

"I'm sorry Kenni. I really can't help it," she said sitting heavily on the sofa. "I just really, really need to Harry.

"Speak to me about what?"

"Harry!" Hermione cried, jumping up from the couch, earning a small shriek from Kenni, and rushed over to him causing him to drop his weekend bag to the floor as she dragged him to the couch.

"Whoa Hermione. Sorry I'm so late I had to find someway to get Remus and Tonks away so I could come over here. What do you so urgently need to tell me?" Slightly worried he sat down to watch her began to pace again.

But then she surprised him when she suddenly stopped, lifted up her shirt, bearing her stomach and said with a sharp tone, "Look."

Lifting his eyebrows uncertainly he asked, "What exactly am I looking for?"

Rolling her eyes she turned sideways so he could see her stomach. "I'm showing you moron," she explained.

Looking at her a little more closely, Harry could now definitely see a slight curvature to her once flat stomach. "Ok, so you are… I still don't see what the problem is."

"Harry!" she said exasperated. "I'm getting bigger every day. I could barley button my pants this morning! By the time school starts back there will be no hiding this. What am I going to tell people?" she flung her arms in the air and flopped down on the couch next to him. Kenni hadn't been able to take any more and had earlier fled the room.

"You're right. And I have actually been thinking about that," Harry told her.

"Really? What'd you come up with?"

"Well, I kida thought that we could tell people that Indigo's mine…" he answered sheepishly.

Without warning, Hermione burst out in to laughter. Bewildered Harry turned to look at her. "What?! I thought it was a good idea…"

"Oh Harry…" she said as she calmed her laughter. "Harry, it's not that. Think about the consequences if we go around telling people that you got me pregnant over the summer. We would be completely disowned by the entire Wesley clan, and you and I both know that they're practically the only family we have left. We need them. And what about Ginny, Harry? You love her, and I _know _she loves you. She would never forgive either of us."

"Yeah… I guess you're right. As always…" he gave her a grin.

"Besides, I'm sure that they're all going to be pretty pissed at me as it is. You told me your self that Ron fancies me. Oh Harry, what are we going to do?" all her laughter was now forgotten and her voice was strained with the stress of it all.

"I really don't know Hermione…" Harry sighed, running his fingers through his already messy black hair. "Have you talked to Snape about this?"

"No, I haven't actually. It would probably be better to talk to both him and Professor Dumbledore at the same time. Two heads are better than one they say."

"I think you should definitely give it a shot. If anyone would be able to come up with a believable story as to why the brightest witch of our age suddenly turns up pregnant, it would be our dear Headmaster," Harry's lopsided grin always seem alleviate stressful situations.

/

Later that night Hermione and Harry entered the informal dining room of the manor to find Snape already there. Taking the seat to his right, Hermione greeted him warmly, Harry still a bit on the uncomfortable side just gave him nod.

"Good after noon you two."

"Sev, something has come up…" Hermione began.

"Yes, what is it? Nothing too serious I hope," Snape inclined, frowning.

"Not entirely, but it is something we would like to discuss with both you and Professor Dumbledore," she explained.

"I suppose that I can set up a meeting for you with him tomorrow, but Hermione I must ask what all of this is about." Surely Harry was mistaken for he thought he heard something resembling concern in Severus Snape's voice.

"Well, this might sound a little ignorant, but I just realized today that I am actually going to look pregnant, because I happen to know that when my mother was pregnant with me, she got as big as a house, trust me I know, we have pictures, which probably means I will be too. What exactly are we going to do about that? What am I going to tell people?"

"Yeah," Harry added, "we figured that people would begin to think something weird was going on if Hermione Granger, the pride and joy of Hogwarts was to suddenly turn up pregnant, with no explanation…"

Snape seemed to be in deep thought, before he made his comment, "This of course should have been addressed much earlier. Albus will definitely have to be in on this, and possibly Minerva."

"That's what we were hoping, thank you Sev," Hermione smiled at him.

/

The next morning Hermione was awaken by Kenni grabbing a hold of her big toe and shaking her awake. Groaning, Hermione peaked out of the plush covers at him, "Kenni? What is it?"

"Sorry to wake you Missy, but Master Severus wanted me to come and tell you that he arranged a meeting with Dumblydore for you and Potter, for 10:00 o'clock today," Kenni told her as she climbed out of bed.

Glancing at the clock on her bedroom wall which told her 9 o'clock was fast approaching, she sighed. _Better go and drag Harry out of bed… _she thought. "Kenni, tell Sev that we'll be there. I'm going to go wake Harry." Kenni nodded, and went about picking out what she was to wear for the day. Hermione smiled and shook her head, that was one habit that she couldn't break him of. Every morning she had been there, Kenni had always picked out her outfit for the day, she had grown quite used to it, she often found herself wondering what she was going to do without him once she got back to Hogwarts.

Crossing the living room of her suite, she went to Harry's room, and softly knocked on his door. Upon receiving no answer, she opened it slightly peaking her head in. The sight before her made her roll her eyes and stifle a giggle. Sprawled across his queen sized bed, with all of the pillows tossed to the floor, stomach down, was Harry Potter, sound asleep and snoring. She considered doing a superman dive and landing on him, just to see what his reaction would be, but due to her condition, and the fact that Kenni would probably die of massive heart failure, she decided against it.

Instead she settled on softly saying his name, so not to startle him, and poking him in the shoulder. "Harry…" _Poke… _"Harry, wake up…" _Poke… Poke…_

Once again rolling her eyes, (she seemed to be doing that a lot lately…) _Screw this…. At this rate we'll never be down there on time. _Taking a deep breath, she cupped her hands around her mouth, and said in as loud and sharp voice, "Harry!"

Her result? The suddenness of her voice scared poor Harry out of his wits, causing him to fall out of bed in a tangle of sheets, looking up at a grinning Hermione with wide eyes.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed from his place on the floor. "What in the name of Merlin are you on about?"

"Sev, got a hold of Professor Dumbledore for us, we are meeting him down stairs at ten, which is only a half hour away, so I thought I would come in and wake you."

"Good grief Hermione, could you not have found a more… gentler way of doing so?"

"Harry, I've been trying to wake you for almost fifteen minutes, that was my last resort. You know how Sev is about tardiness. Now come on, get off the floor and get ready. I will meet you in the living room," she told him, leaving his room so he could get dressed.

Soon enough both of them made their way through the manor to Snape's own personal parlor, to find their Headmaster and Potions master already there. "Good morning Sev, Professor Dumbledore, we're not late I hope," Hermione greeted them.

"No of course not Miss Granger, we are just simply early. And might I say Miss Granger, impending motherhood suits you, you are absolutely glowing," Dumbledore gave her shoulder a slight squeeze.

With a light laugh she responded to him, "Thank you Professor, but in all reality these first few weeks have been brutal, but luckily I live with a potions master, and so that was soon taken care of."

"Yes, yes of course. But I do believe that we all have some more pressing matters to discuss," the older wizard said, leading her over to one of the leather sofas. Severus remained standing, as Harry took one of the plush chairs.

"Professor Harry and I were wondering what we were going to tell people once I get back to school, and back in the public eye?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Miss Granger I have been thinking about that very issue, but nothing suitable has come to mind, but then just as I as I was about to make my way over here, I had an epiphany, If you will."

"Yes Professor? What is it?" Hermione asked, eager to know what he had come up with.

"Miss Granger, have you ever considered telling the truth?" he had that blasted twinkle in his eye.

"Professor Dumbledore, the truth?!" Harry exclaimed. "Isn't the truth the reason she hiding here to begin with?"

"Yes Mr. Potter it is. But please allow me to explain. When I spoke of truth, I didn't mean the _whole _truth," he stated.

"Go on Albus," Snape urged turning away from the window.

"What I meant was that Miss Granger could tell the basics of her story, leaving out the name of Mr. Malfoy the younger."

"Oh I see…" Hermione said in realization. "It's a wonder that we didn't think of that before. But Professor that story won't hold for long…"

"What are you talking about Hermione? Why not?" Harry asked.

"I understand Miss Granger. What she is saying Mr. Potter is that there is no doubt in our minds that everyone will know who it was that sired this child the moment she is born. Malfoy genes are very dominant. Thankfully I have thought of a solution to that as well."

"Please do tell Albus," Snape drawled, rolling his eyes from where he stood.

"The baby cannot be born in any place public, like Hogwarts or St. Mungos. She will have to be born someplace private," he stated.

"Do you have any place in mind Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking either here or and Grimuald place."

"As much as I would love for Hermione to be able to have her baby at my place, I don't know much about it's privacy. People have a tendency for just showing up," Harry put in.

"Yes he's quite right," Hermione told them. "I guess out best bet would be here, that is if you don't mind Sev."

"Of course not Hermione," Snape gave her a small smile.

"Well it looks as if everything's settled then," Dumbledore said with a nod and a smile, standing up to leave.

"Not so fast Albus, I have one more question to ask," Snape interjected.

"Yes Severus, what is it?"

"Who exactly is going to be delivering Indigo?" the potions professor asked.

"Indigo?" the Headmaster inquired.

"Yes sir, Indigo Narcissa Malfoy," Hermione answered him proudly.

Dumbledore beamed, "I could think of no other name for that of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, well done."

"That's what they tell me Professor," Hermione grinned, looking over at Snape, who gave her a small smile in return.

"As for who will deliver Miss Granger's baby, I only know three midwives. They are Poppy, Minerva, and Molly, you may take your pick, Miss Granger."

"Well I don't think Mrs. Weasley would be the best choice, I can't see her being too pleased about the whole situation. I would rather it be one of the other two, in fact if both of them could be present, that would be great," Hermione told them.

"I shall discuss it with both of them Miss Granger, don't you worry. You do realize that I will have to tell them everything, so that they are prepared," he told her.

"I understand Headmaster, do whatever you have to keep my daughter safe."

"Absolutely Miss Granger. I'll do whatever I can. Now I must be off… Oh yes! I just nearly forgot, you're letters," he hand each of them their Hogwarts letters. "_Now _I must be off, if I don't see you until school begins, have a wonderful rest of the holiday," then with a nod to Snape, he was gone.

**Well kiddies there we have it, Chapter Six. SO very sorry for the extremely long wait, this summer was a lot more busy then I intended it to be. I really hope you enjoyed!! Don't worry there will be more Draco in the next chapter!!**

**Until Then!!**

**Bug**


End file.
